


Happy

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [1]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, EVEN NOW I LOVE THIS SHIP, Fluff, I REGRET NOTHING, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I regret everything, Love, M/M, Post Mpreg, THE START OF THIS VERY TRAUMATIC SERIES, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: Loki and Tony stare in awe at their beautiful Sigrid.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through some of the orphaned works of mine and I'm gonna re-edit as I repost them. I'm not going to do all of them but I might end up doing most of them.

Loki looked down at the baby he held in his arms, covered in a pure white blanket. His emerald eyes were content and...happy.

Loki sighed. He was happy.

Well, Tony made him happy but he had his own family. And Loki never thought he'd make something so beautiful with someone so wonderful. For the first time, Loki was at peace.

The baby was a beautiful girl. She had dark brown hair like Tony but smooth skin like Loki's. She slept soundly like Tony did when he actually slept. Her cheeks were soft and Loki was shocked he could create something so pure, beautiful and innocent. This was HIS baby. His smile grew bigger when he felt Tony rest his head on his shoulder with his arms wrapped around Loki's waist, smiling down at THEIR child. Loki could tell Tony felt the same way as he did.

Content. Happy. Peaceful. Joyous. Lucky.

"Already taking after the Stark genes." Loki softly said.  
"Hmmm?" Tony asked, not looking away from their daughter.  
"The baby looks like you."  
"I doubt it, Loki."  
"Just you wait. I'm right like always. Our little Sigrid will be the most beautiful child in all of the nine realms."  
"For once, I agree with you."

Loki walked to the baby's crib and gently put the bundle of joy to bed. Tony stood by him, watching Sigrid sleep. They couldn't stop smiling since they found out Loki was pregnant. Best day of Tony Stark's life. Well, second best after falling in love with Loki.

"I love you, Loki." Tony said, cupping Loki's face.  
"I love you too, Anthony Stark." Loki replied, caressing Tony's face.

They were very happy. Happier than they both have ever been in their lives. And they were even happier to share this with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So I rewrote the first story but if you follow the series, just ignore the one after this with the same title. I can't delete it.


End file.
